The National Eye Institute (NEI) offers one- and two-year fellowships in uveitis and ocular immunology. The fellowships encompass clinical training in the medical and surgical management of patients with uveitis and immune-mediated diseases, with time allocated for laboratory and clinical research. There is also the option to do a combined uveitis/medical-retina fellowship. Referrals to the ocular immunology and uveitis service come from all over the world, with about 1,200 patient visits per year. Clinics are held on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The fellow is the primary surgeon for most of the operative cases scheduled on Wednesdays.